When Chains Are Broken
by Aeternas of LightClan
Summary: Book II of the Antithetical Chronicles. Theophylactos is frustrated by a new arrival. Meanwhile, dark forces stir. New things shall come.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is the second book. To go to the first book you need to visit Poppyflower of Stormclan.**

Theophylactos woke up to a new horrible day. He wondered what kind of tragedies shall befall his tired body this day. As he walked down the stairwell, he found the first year students at the table, marveling over the simple tastes of magic bacon and extremely salted eggs. He woundered where Poppyflower was, as because she wasn't to be seen. Then the horrific event of his day befell upon him. A new student was actually going up to him. No, he thought, this could not be happening. A most urgent problem at hand he chose his table, were some classmates knew him and nodded heads. He almost made it to the safty of his peer when the new horrible student tapped him on the shoulder. Ughhhh, he hated new student tour job. If a new student pick you for tour job, you had to help him thorough the year. And that was what Theoplhylactos had not in mind for his next year. He had enough troubles.

"Excuse me, can you help me find dorm number 13."

Theo dreaded the possiblility that the student could be in his same dorm.

"What are you? Hufflepuff? Gryfindor?"

"No, Ravenclaw."

Theophylactos couldn't belive what this kid was saying. He would be in a dorm with someone. Unbelievable.

Theophylactos grabbed some bacon and eggs in the center of the table and showed the new student. The kid still had his luggage, so Theo guessed he just came from the tour of the castle. He went up the stair well again to his dorm.

"Here is your dorm."

The dorm wasn't spacious, but it was cozy. It had two bunk beds, and a bathroom to the side. There was a big window in the middle of the wall, a fireplace, a brewing stand with a cauldron in the corner. And it was decorated a bit by Theophylactos' experiment on the wall. Other than that, it was normal as any other dorm. The kid started unpacking.

"You should probably go to the dining hall to eat. You can come back to unpack."

"Thanks. I'll chose you for my tourer."

Theo stood there gaping in the door way. The kid had chosen him as if he was some kind of vegetable at a farmer's market. The nerve that one had.

"Oh, and here is my name."

The kid threw a paper airplane, which hit the side of Theophylactos' head. And hit him pretty hard too. Unfolding it, Theo saw that the kid's name was Mathias. And he just notice he unfolded a Galaxy Fighter, where the sixth step was really hard to fold and he could never fold one. Aghhhhhh!

When Theo came in for the announcing of the tourers, the kid was walking toward the podium.

"I choose my tourer as Theophylactos."

How did the little bugger get his name? Must have overheard.

The headmaster of Ravenclaw nodded.

"Theo might be a bit stuck up, but you'll be fine."

Stuck up? He was going to have ask about that one.

"Okay, everyone is dismissed. Mathias, I give you the key for your dorm so Theo can not deny you acess."

When Mathias return to the dorm, he started to unpack. Theophylactos' couldn't believe half of the contents. His potions class was cancelled, since there was apparently a "little extraction of a bloodbat". There was a camera, a journal, a soccer ball, a painting (Nice one too.), a laptop, a small solar panel, a charger, an iPhone 6, a window shade, an ax(That just made him plain nervous), a... a bowling ball, a mounted security camera, six sets of laser sensors, a ... data bank, wooden planks, nails, a window, a glass of water, a huge bag of snacks that included apples, fruit snakes, PopTarts, Mars Bars, oranges, watermelons, and yogurt bars. There was also a encyclopedia on paper airplanes, a set of headphones, a stack of 24000 pieces of paper, a hammer, a saw, a drill, safety goggles(Theophylactos really got nervous at that point), climbing gear, two jelly bean jars, sticky notes, a corkboard(How'd he even get that stuff in? There was a spell to generate pocket dimensions, but this was ridiculous.), cheese, a ton of books, and light. Mathias was taking out something that looked like a crate when Theo yelled stop. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"What is all of this going to be used for?"

"Renovation."

"You aren't even allowed to do-"

"I got permission."

He got out ten parchements with fifteen scrolls.

"Going to expand this dorm a bit."

Theo got nervous.

"For what?"

"For things that I want and need."

"Where are you going to expand?"

Mathias pointed out the window. At this point, Theo thought he had lost his mind.

"A bird perch?"

"Not really. And up. And right. And left. And down."

"I'm going."

There was still thirty minutes left until spell casting.

The next week was an absolute horror to Theophylactos. He had to sleep through sawing, drilling, screeching, and even melting of iron. There was a commotion on Monday when Mathias had broken into the girl's dorms and had to repair the hole he made in the wall. He had to make some smoke for time to repair, which Theophylactos had to wear one of Mathias' firefighting gear. Then, on Tuesday, Mathais had drank Theo's potions homework thinking it was his water bottle. Mathais turned into a squirrl. The only relief he had was when Pops came to visit him and work on homework. It was still Mathais first week, so he had to help with a lot of stuff. Could life be a little easier? At first, Theophylactos thought Mathias was a monster in disgiuse, because it showed when he was drillling holes everywhere. but then he relaized, over the weeks, he was not indeed a monster. Although he found out the kid was a bit crazy, he soon go used to the crazy schedule. He wore earmuffs everyday, wore welding masks on Mondays and Tuesdays, sometimes put on the costume biohazard suit he found in Mathais drawer on Fridays. He wondered if it was actually real. He couldn't tell. Then he had to do all his homework and catch up with Poppyflower. It was a hard life.

 **Author's note: Yes, the Galaxy Fighter is a real airplane. See the steps on youtube. And me, Lighty, has folded one before. (Took three tries.)AI and Pops... haven't yet. Or fold the Numa lock. Good plane, and easy to fold. Recommened if folding airplanes the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, Aeternas Infinitum here. Please, excuse Lighty for his spelling and grammar errors—he refuses to trust spell-check. By the way, have you ever considered that I am actually one person? All four accounts, AI, Pops, and Lighty, and even this one… All the work of one being… Nah, that's ridiculous… right?**

 **AI, stop it. It's me Lighty here. Just so you guys know, we are updating.**

Theophylactos was tired of Mathias. The kid was a real nuisance. After being OOC for a week simply because of this guy, Theophylactos found solace in Poppyflower's antics. Her darker sides slowly emerged, but whenever Theophylactos asked about any sisters, she would grow a bit defensive, even though her sister Lilith had entered and been selected for Slytherin this year. Maybe it was because her sibling had chosen the emerald house, but Theophylactos suspected there was something she wasn't telling him. Anyways, Theophylactos let down his soundproof spell as Mathias walked towards the unfinished wall.

"Almost finished my plans… The angles are correct, and all the bookshelves and potion stands can be installed soon."

Theo perked up. "That might actually suit me!"

Mathias nodded, pulling his face mask up. "It'll suit the club too."

"…The club?"

Mathias nodded, pulling open the door. "You guys can come in! I've got the arena installed."

A flood of kids poured into the room, some oohing and ahhing at Theo's magical boundary that acted as a safety precaution. All the kids sat down at an octagonal stand in the center of the room, thirty-two total, four sitting on each side.

Mathias looked up. "Theo, could you remind me of the minimalizing spell?"

Theo practically screamed at the assembly. "What the hell are…"

Mathias smiled. "The tournament! There are eight teams, Bananas, Derpfaces, Ponies, Animatronics, Trolls, Stickmen, Minions and Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows!"

Theophylactos rolled his eyes at the last name. "Let me guess, it's like magical paintballs."

Mathias smiled. "Kind of, except you can do anything that's not permanent."

A wry smile crept upon Theophylactos' face. "So, I challenge you to a tournament. I'll assemble a team and play this 'tournament'. If I win, then you get out of my room."

Mathias smiled innocently. "And if I win?"

Theophylactos groaned. "Then I get my own room."

Mathias nodded, standing up. "Tomorrow, then. During our club time."

Theophylactos smiled. "Deal."

Theophylactos stood, three dark figures at his back. Poppyflower; Kyle, the boy from Astronomy last year who had proved himself a great friend and entertainer; and Peter, a Slytherin boy with extensive knowledge of potions. He had come equipped with about ten of the essentials he brewed.

"We are Team Cthnonis," Theophylactos said, grinning. "And we shalt be recognized by our black-and-silver uniforms."

Mathias nodded, three similar figures behind him. Edgar, a dark-haired Slytherin; Hans, a jolly Hufflepuff; and Joel, a blue-eyed, physically perfect Grffyndor.

"We are Team Bananas, recognizable by our yellow dancing banana." Mathias declared.

"Bananas are yummy!" Poppyflower declared emphatically.

"Let us delay the purging of my room no longer. _Minima!_ "

Team Chtnonis materialized in the woods, trying to flank Team Banana. But Team Banana was anticipating this and had shields, casted by the senoir member of the group. Team Chtnonis suddenly couldn't move, because one kid had shouted duratusn, which froze them in place. But suddenly Team Banana was attacked by Team Troll. Theophylactos just went on a hike with the rest of the team. There was a occasional shout and scream, but they just sat around in a circle on logs while eating some stolen chewy bars from Mathais snack palor. Finaly, there was one team left, and it was Team Banana. It was a kid on his first year. So Theophylactos freezed him, and they danced around him for ten minutes.

"I have won!"

Theo was dragged to the front of the school, where he stood up to the podium. Mathais, sadly proclaimed that Theo was the winner.

"And now we give him the prize."

What prize? Theophylactos thought. I don't like were this is going.

"Theo has earned a Wyvern's egg."

"What!?"

Theo stood there, as he stared at a egg. It was purple. And quite big too. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the egg hatch. Out came a baby that looked like a dragon, but thinner. Theophylacctos could tell it wasn't a illusion, or a defect gryffion. The baby ran away, into the forest.

"Oh crap."

A master started walking up to him.

"Since that is officialy Mathais property because he hadn't bestown it upon you, you have to go retrieve it.

"Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, AI here. If you are reading this, Lightfeet took the second part, though you probably could tell. Our editing team (Poppyflower) is revising the second part, clearing out any grammatical mistakes so it's easier to read. Please go back to Chapter II and reread the second part for a better understanding and sense of continuity for the rest of the story.**

 **Hey, Lighty here. AI is a butt, so we have a new arrangement. Sorry for inconvience. He couldn't find the time.**

Theophylactos turned on Mathias the second everyone filtered out of the room (Excluding Poppyflower). "You had a _wyvern egg?!_ Do you know just how _dangerous_ those things are?"

"You own an Antimthylos Chimaera," Poppyflower pointed out. "So you can't really talk."

"That's an Ad Hominem fallacy," Theophylactos began, "and don't _you_ think you should've brought sedatives?"

Mathias pouted slightly. "That would've been rude. And inhumane. And it hatched early. And you committed a fallacy fallacy."

Theophylactos was about to burst with rage. "You know what, I am not going after that thing. No way. My grades would fall so badly."

Mathias looked confused. "But it's my property! I hadn't officially given it to you yet!"

Theophylactos groaned. "It's your wyvern. You go after it."

Mathias pouted. "But you're my tourer. And you have to escort me for, like, five more days. I can get the professors' permission to skip class."

"You get to skip class?" Poppyflower half-screamed. "OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU!"

"Fine," Theophylactos sighed. "You go get the professors' permission. We leave at dawn."

"Goddammit, Mathias, when does this swamp end?"

Mathias checked his map. "I'd say about, oh, say, five kilometers in all directions."

Theophylactos. "We're stuck in the exact center of a swamp?"

Poppyflower stroked Torii, who was draped around Antikytheros' neck. "What do we do, Torii? Do we just sit here pondering how meaningless existence is? Do we even know that what we think is true is true? How do know you're real? How do I know the universe is real? How do I know—"

Torii suddenly darted forward, surprising Poppyflower and nearly nicking her with her venomous spikes.

"Torii!" Poppyflower scolded. "What are you—"

"Bad snake. Tavin"

"What the hell is that?"

"Don't worry, it's just my companion."

Out came an old man, leaning on a green staff. He was old, and he had gray hair. He had blue eyes and was wering a tan uniform with medals on them.

"My name is Dexter. Served in WW2."

Thoeplylactos was in shock.

"How are you still alive then?"

Dexter stroked his beard.

"Thorugh magic."

"Soccery?"

"No. Just natrual magic."

"Do you know where a runaway wryvern has gone?"

"No, but I know that I have time for tea, with biscuts and cookies."

Mathias, Theophlactos, and Poppyflower all had diffrent resposes to this invitation for tea.

Mathais: "Sure, we have time for tea."

Theophlactos:" No, we don't have any tijme for freaking tea!"

Poppyflower:" What kind of biscuts are there?"

Everyone turned and looked at Poppyflower.

"So I'll take that you have time for tea. By the way, we have Flourentines."

They walked at least a leauge before they were out of the swamps. On the edge, there was a small alcove were the old man had built walls underneath, so it was decent sized. They sat down on tree stumps around a elevated mound of dirt. Dexter had set out china for tea and a huge plate with many biscuts, and had a small magical lamp. He sat down and motioned for the rest of them to sit down.


End file.
